The present invention relates to mechanical driving systems, and relates more particularly to such a mechanical driving system which is operated by the reciprocating flow of air, which is induced by the movement of the tide of the sea.
A variety of natural resources, such as wind force, geothermal energy, solar energy, etc., can be used for generating power without polluting the environment. The power held beneath the tide of the seat is unlimited, however it is still not well utilized so far.